


Forward, Never Back

by underscorepidge



Category: Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video), Vale - Black Veil Brides (Album), Wake Up - Black Veil Brides (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Wake Up-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: He sits and waits, for he knows his time will come soon enough.The thoughts of The Prophet before his to-be execution. Set during the music video to "Wake Up".





	Forward, Never Back

idle hands holding onto skewed beliefs.

brothers in arms, torn apart by prison walls and armed and washed guards.

pages frayed and discolored in age, the words of his lord.

he seeks the salvations he can no longer give them.

children, disciples, followers.

a sea of white, poison on the back of his throat.

lacerations, burns, and cuts.

a door opening, hands on his arms. 

the walk of shame, metal threads on ankles and wrists.

mystic, deviant, destroyer and mourner.

his little family, snatched away so soon.

he begs for their promises with heavy eyes as he is dragged along, and he knows they would follow him to the end.

heavy wood, camera light.

the time has come.

he bravely looks forward, never back.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry while writing this.
> 
> I've been listening to a ton of BVB as of late, and Vale has become a favored Spotify pick. I write for what I love.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
